Amar Te Duele
by Sungmi-chan
Summary: Luffy es pobre. Nami es rica. Podran dos personas distintas juntarse para entregarse su amor o ¿Se los impediran? /AU/
1. Chapter 1

**Nuevo fic inspirado en la película AMAR TE DUELE, tenía muchas ganas de escribirlo así que tenia que ser LuNa como siempre no los aburro mas aquí os lo dejo **

**DISCLAIMER: One Piece no me pertenece así como la trama de la película Amar te Duele **

Era de mañana, un muchacho de pelo azabache, ojos negros, cuerpo bien formado, con una playera guanga y unos pantalones igual de guangos; se encontraba leyendo un comic de sus favoritos, estaba tan entretenido en el que no se dio cuenta de que su abuelo lo llamaba hasta que el anciano después de hartarse los golpeo en la cabeza.

—**LUFFY te estoy hablando**

—**Ah que quieres abuelo** — se quejo el chico mientras se sobaba el chichón que dicho golpe le provoco

—**Te estoy hablando y ni caso me haces, quiero que te pongas a ordenar la casa** — ordeno el anciano de nombre Garp vestido con un traje militar

—**Claro pero acuérdate que me dejaste ir con Zoro y los demás **— le recordó, pues su abuelo tenia muy mala memoria o simplemente siempre lo ignoraba

—**Esta bien, ¿iras con Ace?**

—**Si fue de los primeros que se apuntó a ir, dijo algo como "de ir con ustedes a quedarme con el abuelo escuchando sus gritos mientras me golpea paso"** — dijo Luffy imitando a Ace. El abuelo le iba a pegar de nuevo, el simple hecho de que sus nietos no quisieran pasar tiempo de calidad con su abuelo lo irritaba, el moreno fue rápido tomo su mochila y patineta, se fue dejando a un Garp totalmente irritado

Camino como unas 5 cuadras y más adelante se encontró con Zoro que traía una playera blanca con un pantalón de mezclilla y tenis; Ace que no traía playera portaba unos pantalones cortos y su inseparable sombrero, Hancock traía una blusa que le llegaba al ombligo y descubierta de los brazos unos pantalones entubados y unos pendientes en forma de serpiente, y finalmente Margaret portaba la parte alta de un bikini y una minifalda blanca corta entablada. Hancock cuando lo vio venir se adelanto lo estrecho en sus brazos y le beso cariñosamente a lo cual el moreno correspondio

—**Oii oii dejen sus calenturas de lado y ya vámonos **—dijo Ace que miraba con algo de envidia a su hermano menor, _como quisiera que una mujer me bese así pero estúpido Luffy que no lo eche a perder_

—**Ya nos podemos ir quede con unos chavos ir a tomar una buena cerveza** — dijo Zoro mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba feo a Luffy_, estúpido Luffy que suerte tiene_

—**Bien vámonos**

Así los 5 tomaron rumbo al centro comercial, Luffy en su patineta al igual que los demás pasaron por varias calles burlándose de la gente, haciendo bromas y jugando con un perro que se encontraron en el camino.

Cuando despertó sonrio una hermosa chica pelinaranja, de buen cuerpo, ojos avellana; se levanto dispuesta a tomarse una ducha y pasar un buen rato con sus amigos. Ser rica tenia sus ventajas podías no asistir a la escuela si querías, pero ese dia no había una ventaja de que fuera Sabado dia de relajación. Cuando termino de arreglarse bajo a la sala donde ya la esperaba su hermana Nojiko

—**Al fin despiertas bella durmiente** — se burlo Nojiko

—**jaja que graciosa** — le dijo la pelinaranja sacándole la lengua su hermana solo sonrió mientras ponía sus manos en su cintura

—**Para ir al centro comercial debes ir bien arreglada verdad Nami** — pues la chica portaba una minifalda y una blusa descotada color beige que resaltaba su figura

—**Mira quien habla** — Nojiko portaba una blusa manga corta color negra y un pantalón pegado de mezclilla — **bueno ya vámonos Robin nos espera afuera junto con tu novio** — Nami se sonrojo

Cuando las chicas salieron un rubio las esperaba vestía una playera gris y un pantalón con unos tenis negros. El chico se acercó y la beso haciendo que Nami se sonrojara; la llevo a la camioneta donde los esperaba Nojiko, Vivi, Robin, Ussop y Franky

Sanji arranco la camioneta y salieron destino al centro comercial, pasaron por varias calles aprovechando que hacia llovido mojaron aun par de personas y se echaron a reír y al fin llegaron al mall

Luffy paso al lado de un señor y una señora que por accidente le tiro la bolsa que traía la señora

—**Fíjate por donde vas** — le dijo el señor que correspondía al nombre de Wapol

—**Lo siento señor, no me fije —** se disculpo el moreno

—**ja no sé que hacen aquí un montón de nacos **

—**Ya cariño vámonos** — le dijo su esposa a Wapol

—**Nacos pero con dignidad** — le respondió Ace que ya estaba bastante cabreado

Fuera de eso ya se divertían en una tienda de juegos

—**jajaja te gane, y tu perdiste eres un tonto Zoro** — se burlo Luffy del peli verde que había perdido en una competencia de baile

—**Jaja se veía luego que Zoro iba a perder** — se burlo también Margaret de Zoro

—**Ya verán** — mascullo este entre dientes

—**Oii Luffy que tal este "Guerras de Pintura**" — señalo Ace, el moreno se emociono le gustaban los juegos de acción y en este estaba seguro que no iba a perder

Cerca de ahí se encontraba el rubio Sanji junto con Ussop y Franky, el rubio no quito la vista de ellos se dirigió hacia sus amigos y les dijo — **Que tal quieren un poco de diversión** — ellos asintieron con una sonrisa maliciosa

Entraron al lugar donde se habían puesto unos chalecos y portaban una pistola con pintura, la guerra comenzó Hancock se la pasaba atrás de Luffy le gustaba estar cerca de él, Ace y Zoro se cubrían las espaldas Margaret que tenia buena puntería ya había derribado a varios. Por otra parte Sanji no lograba darle al moreno, Ussop tenía mucho miedo y Franky había sido derribado por Margaret. Sanji ya no aguanto y golpeo a Zoro este se enojo y se le avento Luffy se acercó y tomo a Zoro de los brazos calmándolo

—**Que haces suéltame** — le grito Zoro a Luffy

—**No hasta que te calmes** — el moreno que en si tenia mucha fuerza le costaba trabajo agarrarlo, cuando Zoro se enojaba no había quien lo controlara

—**Suéltame Luffy, dejare muy marcado a este riquillo de mierda **— eL encargado llego y los echo fuera

Ya afuera

—**Oigan yo iré a ver que ropa comprare para verme mejor para Luffy, vamos Margaret **— dijo Hancock jalando a la pobre rubia que tenia lagrimitas en los ojos, cuando Hancock compraba atosigaba a los vendedores hasta dejarlos con ganas de matarla

—**Bueno que hacemos nosotros Zoro** — Pregunto Luffy al peliverde

—**Pues buscar al riquillo estúpido de cejas rizadas y darle una paliza** — le respondió un poco enojado

—**Vamos Zoro, nos iban a sacar de aquí si nos metíamos en problemas y Shanks ya no nos iba a tumbar paro **— trato de animarlo sin mucho éxito

—**Mira esta chaqueta de cuero ¿esta padre no?** — le pregunto Zoro, ya pasándole el enojo

—**Pues si, cuando junte el dinero necesario la comprare **

—**Ja comprarla hay métodos mejores para conseguirla y mas barata** — Zoro sonrió

—**Zoro ya te llevaron 5 veces a prisión, dijeron que a la 6º te quedas encerrado y Kuina no va a pagar tu fianza **— le dijo Luffy a su amigo, Zoro lo miro con fastidio dio la vuelta y cuando le iba a reclamar a Luffy ya no estaba a su lado

—**Ese tonto se perdió, mmm mejor voy por una cerveza**

Luffy paseaba por entre la ropa cuando diviso a una chica peli naranja se le quedo observando por varios minutos que a él le parecieron horas

—**Comprare este, o este, no ya se mejor este** — decía Nami entre un monton de ropa que no sabia ni cual escoger

—**Ya se fijaron ese chico nos esta viendo** — dijo Vivi que se había dado cuenta de la mirada que se dirigía hacia ellas

—¿**Cual? **— preguntaron las dos chicas

—**Ese el moreno que trae la patineta** — señalo Vivi a Luffy que todavía las seguía viendo

—**A decir verdad esta lindo** — soltó de repente Nami que también se le quedo viendo fijamente. Las otras dos la miraron extraño y la jalaron hacia los probadores

—**Ahhh ¿que hacen?** — pregunto una confundida Nami

—**A que no te atreves a darle un beso al naquito** — dijo vivi con un a sonrisa maliciosa

—**Claro en la mejilla esta bien pero de cuanto estamos hablando** — Nami hizo una seña de páguenme

—**De 1000 pesos y seria en la b – o – c – a**

—**Va acepto** — la pelinaranja salio del probador y se dirigio hacia Luffy, un tanto nerviosa y no es para menos besar a un desconocido y encima guapo era tarea difícil, Robin y Vivi también salieron y observaban la escenita

—**Hola** — saludo Nami

—**Hola** — saludo Luffy —** ¿como te llamas?**

—**Nami **— dijo y le dio un rápido beso en los labios, Vivi y Robin observaron perplejas, Nami se separo y dio la vuelta pero Luffy la tomo por los hombros y la beso apasionadamente.

**Hi!**

**Ando con un nuevo fic, me inspire en la película ****amar te duele.**

**Gracias al profesor de Civica por ponerla en vez de dar clase ¡Arigatou! :D**

**Quiero que me diga que tal me quedo, el fic constara de máximo 5 capitulos **

**Reviews**

**Reviews :D**

**Espero jitomatazos, felicitaciones o cualquiera es bien recibido (:**

**ATTE: Dorobou Neko**


	2. Pensamientos

**DISCLAIMER: One Piece no me pertenece, igual que la trama de la película Amar Te Duele…**

Cuando Nami logro separarse, su cara podía detonarse como un tomate maduro Robin y Vivi no se habían podido mover de su lugar causado por la fuerte impresión. Nami, Nami había sido besada salvajemente por un desconocido; ni el mismo Sanji pudo haber hecho eso sin recibir una cachetada que dejara marcada su mejilla. Lo único que proceso por la mente de Nami fue regalarle una sonrisa nerviosa y salir de aquel lugar tan rápido como pudo, la peli azul y la pelinegra, salió corriendo y riendo junto con Nami.

— **Jajaja hubieras visto tu cara Nami **—se burlo Robin, decidida a pasar un buen momento molestando a su mejor amiga

— **Cállate como no eras tu la que estaba ahí, y recibir un beso salvaje que casi quiere comerte los labios **—le reprocho la peli naranja, respirando entrecortadamente y aun muy sonrojada

— **Oigan **—hablo Vivi—** alguien sabe donde se metió Nojiko **—Nami le miro confusa al igual que Robin

#

#

No muy lejos de ahí Nojiko paseaba tranquila por entre tantas tiendas de ropa, se detuvo al ver a un tipo sin camisa y con un sombrero discutiendo con el dueño de una heladería

— **Como que un ridículo helado puede costar 30 pesos, en mi barrio los dan a 5 pesos **—seguía discutiendo Ace, bastante cabreado

— **L-l-lo s-siento s-señor, pero ese es e-el precio j-j-justo **—decía muy nervioso el dueño de la heladería, pues no desearías encontrarte con un Ace enojado y hambriento en el camino, podrías pagarlo caro —** a-a-ayuda **—rogo

— **Ahh me las pagaras maldito **—el moreno hizo una pausa —** "maldito helado con crema y chispas sabor vainilla con coco y caramelo extra dulce" **—babeaba Ace inundando el barquillo con sus babas hasta que….. Se quedo dormido. El dueño de la heladería se asusto nunca antes en su vida le había ocurrido algo como aquello y no lo hubiera deseado salió dispuesto a ayudar a aquel muchacho, cuando llego ante él le dio un golpe en la cabeza similar a los que le da Garp.

— **Ahh maldito abuelo me las pagaras **—parpadeo un par de veces y se dio cuenta seguía en el mall (centro comercial), el parado con la boca en un helado y enfrente de un señor que lo veía con los ojos fuera de orbita (literalmente).

— **Ahh que eres tu, como te puedes quedar dormido y luego despertar como si nada, eres un extraterrestre o un zombi e, o un alienígena que se yo, vete no pagues nada pero vete YAAA **—grito totalmente alterado, Ace no entendía nada pero después se echo a correr y es que el Sr. De los helados (como lo bautizo Ace al no saber su nombre) salió con una escoba dispuesto a pegarle.

Desde lejos en una banca, Nojiko observaba divertida la escena ese chico era algo peculiar, se veía divertido y además de que era guapo. Se levanto decidida a charlar con el, y es que ella era muy sociable y tener amigo por doquier no era malo ¿o si?, Ace no se fijo y en su carrera por escapar del señor de los helados, tropezó con Nojiko, así cayendo encima de ella; cuando se dio cuenta le dio una vergüenza que nunca antes había sentido al hacer una payasada o metida de pata.

— **Déjame ayudarte **—dijo Ace ayudando a Nojiko a levantarse del piso, cuando ella se levanto empezó a sacudirse la ropa

— **Je gracias, eres muy amable mmm **—dijo Nojiko dándole a entender de que aun no sabia el nombre de aquel apuesto desconocido

— **Ace, Soy Ace mucho gusto **—saludo el moreno haciendo una pequeña reverencia para mostrar caballerosidad, cosa que nunca había hecho con ninguna chica anteriormente

— **Bueno mucho gusto Ace soy Nojiko **—sonrió —** que tal si vamos por un helado y nos conocemos mejor **—ella no tenia idea de lo que estaba haciendo

— **Ok pero en otra heladería, porque el Sr de los Helados de aquella heladería no querrá verme en mucho tiempo **—dijo señalando al Sr. De los Helados con el que discutió anteriormente —** Esta bien **—dijo Nojiko y así ambos se alejaron platicando juntos.

#

#

En una banca se encontraba Luffy sentado, aun recordando lo que anteriormente había hecho.

FLASHBACK

—_**Hola**__— saludo Nami_

—_**Hola**__— saludo Luffy —____**¿como te llamas?**_

—_**Nami**____— dijo y le dio un rápido beso en los labios, Vivi y Robin observaron perplejas, Nami se separo y dio la vuelta pero Luffy la tomo por los hombros y la beso apasionadamente._

FIN FLASHBACK

_Porque hizo eso, porque hice eso; arghh mi cabeza me duele de tanto pensar, pero sus labios eran cálidos y dulces idiota deja de pensar en eso imbécil —_ se regañaba mentalmente Luffy _**—**_** ahh iré a buscar al tonto de Zoro de seguro ya se perdió **—se dijo mientras se levantaba y tomaba su patineta y mochila —_pero donde estará Ace desde que nos corrieron de las guerras de pintura no lo eh visto _—seguía en sus pensamientos el pobre Luffy, y es que en cosas de pensar él no era el mas indicado, con al menos pensar en algo le dolía la cabeza y se sentía desmayar.

Camino mas adelante se encontró con Hancock y Margaret la segunda cargada con montones de bolsa con ropa y hancock apenas con una bolsa y eso muy pequeña. Más atrás se encontraba Sanji, Ussop y Franky muy enojados. Cuando Luffy se iba acercando más hacia las chicas que se habían detenido para comprar un helado; dos guardias le llegaron por detrás así deteniéndolo haciéndolo que tirara su mochila y patineta, en eso llego Sanji acompañado de Ussop y Franky y mas atrás llegaron RObin, Vivi y Nami

— **Es ese, el idiota que me iba a golpear **—acuso Sanji, fingiendo dolor en el estomago y sus acompañantes haciendo lo mismo, mientras contenían una carcajada

— **Quee **—exclamo el moreno —** no te hagas yo detuve la pelea ustedes empezaron **

— **Sanji déjalo ustedes empezaron el no hizo nada **—defendió Nami a Luffy, gesto que impresiono a todos los presentes

— **Tu te callas **—le grito Sanji a Nami, empujándola donde se encontraban Vivi y Robin —** Llévenselo **—los guardias obedecieron, pero demasiado tarde Luffy le dio un puñetazo en la cara al primer guardia, y al otro le daba una patada en el estomago; recogió su mochila y patineta y salió corriendo jalando a Hancock y a Margaret que no se habían dado cuenta ya que Hancock coqueteaba con el que vendía los helados —** Luffy que pasa **—le pregunto Hancock confusa, Ace paso por ahí en ese preciso momento, se despidió de Nojiko y salio corriendo. Cuando se encontraron afuera, era extraño que Zoro se encontrara dormido en la banqueta no bueno no tanto si no que el muy idiota se perdió de nuevo y cayo dormido en el primer lugar que encontró.

ADENTRO

— **Bueno vámonos, ya es tarde y papá se va a enojar si no llegamos pronto**—dijo Nojiko para romper el silencio sepulcral que se había formado, Sanji miraba muy feo a Nami ¿Por qué lo había defendido? Esa era su pregunta, se acercó a Nami y le iba a besar en los labios pero ella aun molesta con el, sin saber la razón del porqué, volteo la cabeza así los labios de Sanji solo le rozaron la mejilla.

Sanji,Ussop y Franky se fueron por un lado mientras que Vivi, Robin, Nami y Nojiko se fueron por el otro así dirigiéndose a la camioneta con chofer que las estaba esperando

— **Pero ese idiota me las pagara, juro que me las pagara **—fue lo único que dijo Sanji, antes de subir a su coche Ussop y Franky solo asintieron.

Cuando las chicas se subieron a la camioneta, esta arranco destino a su casa, primero pasarían a dejar a Robin a la suya y luego si se dirigirían a la de ellas ya que Vivi, vivía con la familia de Nami. Pasaron por la entrada principal del mall ahí se encontraban Luffy, Zoro,Ace, Hancock y Margaret; antes de irse de ahí Nojiko le mando un beso a Ace a lo que este se sonrojo, Luffy solo se quedo observando la camioneta sin decir nada. Despues se fueron en el camino nadie hablo ni bromeo.

Ni siquiera llego a su casa, luego llegando a su barrio lo invitaron unos amigos a una fiesta que se celebraría ahí a casi una vuelta de su casa a que encantado acepto ir y como era obvio Ace, Zoro, Hancock y Margaret no podían faltar.

#

#

Llegaron a su casa, a la hora justa para cenar, se sentaron en la mesa y empezaron a platicar de lo que habían hecho en el día cuando agradecidamente o desgraciadamente Vivi comento lo ocurrido en el mall.

— **Y bueno Nami, se podría saber porque lo defendiste **—le pregunto su papa de nombre Genzo de edad un poco mayor pero menor a Garp, con gesto sereno y a la vez amable

— **Bueno Sanji empezó y se me hizo muy injusto que mandara a que lo arrestara **—le contesto Nami un tanto enojada

— **Si, porque lo defendiste, ellos son de clase baja y es un naco **—dijo de pronto Vivi, Nami le miro confusa porque la clasificación de las clases sociales eso no tenia nada que ver, no por tener dinero hace que seas mejor persona

— **No les digas así no solo por no tener dinero, no valen como personas **—le espeto Nami muy enojada, como le chocaba esas comparaciones

— **Vivi tiene razón, no lo debiste haber ayudado de seguro después robara y no servirá de nada que no lo haigan metido a la cárcel**

— **Porque papa porque son pobres, eso no tiene nada que ver; o no Nojiko **— pero la morena no le respondió estaba en las nubes, mientras suspiraba —** mejor me ire a hacer la tarea, trajiste las revistas **—Nami se levanto de la mesa, azotando la servilleta contra la mesa. Cuando se retiro Genzo recibió una mirada desaprobatoria por parte de Bellemere su esposa y dueña de su corazón, este solo le miro dejando en claro que él mandaba en la casa.

Nami entro enojada a su cuarto, azotando la puerta en el camino se tiro en su cama dándose cuenta que ahí estaban las revistas. Saco una cartulina y empezó a recortar las imágenes para su proyecto de la escuela, en una revista venia una fotografía de un niño y una niña agarrados de la mano; en la cual donde se encontraba la niña puso Nami y en el niño puso Luffy, sonrió y se ruborizo en solo pensar en eso no podía ser que en un solo día aquel moreno captara toda su atención, vamos si hasta lo apoyo a el cuando lo lógico era que apoyara a Sanji su novio, solo pensar que si el tenia novia le dolía y lo peor es que no sabia porque razón. Anduvo pensando la peli naranja, así acabando mas pronto su tarea, ya acabada se fue a dormir.

#

#

Se vislumbraba una fiesta loca en mitad de la calle como siempre solía ser con música a todo volumen, alcohol, drogas, bailes y demás; estaban chavos y chavas bailando, bebiendo y hasta drogándose, otros practicaban en sus patinetas ya que en ese lugar todos eran fanáticos de las patinetas compartían los mismos gustos; se alcanzaba a ver que Ace estaba coqueteando como siempre solía ser, según el ninguna mujer se resistía a sus encantos; Zoro bebiendo a mas no poder compitiendo con una mujer de nombre Perona, que después, en vez de compartir alcohol ahora compartían los labios de los dos, Margaret practicaba en la patineta y apostaba dinero, y Luffy y Hancock se habían desaparecido de la vista de los demás así yendo a un lugar mas privado y oscuro donde compartían el cuerpo de cada uno a solas, mas íntimamente en el piso Hancock sentada en las piernas del moreno que a la vez las mantenía cruzadas, el moreno pasaba sus labios por los prominentes pechos de Hancock, mientras ella le daba besos en el cuello del muchacho, se siguieron besando como si en eso se les fuera el mundo.

Para Hancock aquello que hacían era "hacer el amor" pero para el, para el que sentido tenia lo que sucedía lo que hacían; para el solo era "sexo". La morena lo seguía besando desenfrenadamente y lo agitaba de tal manera que si no hubiera puesto resistencia absoluta acabarían tendidos en la banqueta.

Ella lo besaba salvajemente reclamando sus labios, que los bautizaba como si solo fueran de su propiedad, pero el solo pensaba en ella en la peli naranja del centro comercial Nami.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**WUII **

**O si o yea *Inserte pasos de baile ridículos, mas o menos lo que da un mono brincando la cuerda* **** mmmm Un mono podrá brincar la cuerda mmmm *pensando y con un litro de baba cayéndole de la boca* pff bueno dejando al mono brincando la cuerda ¿Un mono puede brincar la cuerda? Bueno un misterio mas de la vida que no podremos saber :X Discúlpenme mi mama no me dio leche materna de bebe XDD**

**Otro capitulo más de Amar Te Duele, inspirada en la película de Amar Te Duele XD Arigatou a mi maestro de Civica por ponerla en vez de darnos clase Arigatou Garibay.**

**Ahora si enfocándonos al fic, no creo que este listo en 5 capítulos o si? Bueno eso quien sabe solo se sabrá cuando se acabe jejeeje deberás mi inteligencia es magnifica **_**(nótese el sarcasmo).. **_

**Cambie un poco la trama en el anterior capi, en cual pues en donde se encuentran no quería que fuera igual o casi igual su encuentro con la película, además porque en la peli Ulises que es el nombre del chavo que aquí Luffy ocupa su lugar, tiene un hermano enfermo pero como no quería que fuera casi igual por eso metí a Ace una razón por la cual lo meti eso es fácil AMO A ACE :P también la hermana de Renata que aquí Nami ocupa su lugar, tenia una hermana muy pandrosa y metiche así que Nojiko no le quedaría ese papel, por eso meteré a Vivi en ese papel. **

**Os aviso habrá grandes cambios aquí, con la trama original de la película o tal vez no? Bueno eso se sabrá al terminar el fic o conforme vaya avanzando. Aquí os dejo el tráiler de la peli Amar Te Duele por si alguien se anima a verla aunque ya es muy vieja desde el 2002 O.O pero genialisisisima**

watch?v=Lq8xeZr_xxg

**Arigatou por sus reviews tan lindos ah:**

_**One piece RD LuNa…**_** Besos apasionados también me encantaron, ahí si segui la trama de la peli ya que así se describe, y bueno la Continuación ^^**

_**dangerous love 'LuNa…**_** Que bueno que te gusto me alegro :D**

_**Alice Kyubei LuNa…**_** Interesante :D me alegro que te gustara.**

_**Monkey D. Teresa…**_** Jejeje pues no había escrito ya que quede traumada y todo por leer un libro erótico D: que si antes había leído unos así de esa clasificación ese enserio me dejo traumada, que bueno que te gusto me alegro (: aunque ya sé que no te cae nada bien Hancock seguro que con lo que eh escrito me querrás matar .**

_**Zilion…**_** jejeje bueno aunque no sabia si ponerlo lanzado o no mmm *no tiene idea de que decir* bueno aquí esta el sig. Capi aunque te había dicho que para el Viernes quedaría gomen de verdad.**

_**Go men123 …**_** ;D**

Y no os aburro mas solo me despido con unas cuantas palabras

Dejen reviews Onegai *con carita de perro* háganme saber en que falle se los agradecería :D todo por mejorar

ATTE:

#Dorobou Neko#


End file.
